marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 391
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * }} * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** ** * ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The cover to this issue pays homage to . * The reality where the Fantastic Four are battling Galactus has been indexed as Earth-944 as listed in . * The Thing's face is scarred here after he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face scars heal in . * The battle itself as in an alternate world where events are similar to the Fantastic Four's first battle with Galactus which occurred in - . In that story, the Watcher sent Johnny to obtain the Ultimate Nullifier which ultimately stopped Galactus. In this reality, as explained , this world's Watcher sent Mister Fantastic instead. * The Four Freedoms Plaza is shown under construction here after the upper floors were destroyed by a gamma bomb in / . Reconstruction began in . * The Reed Richards of this alternate world eventually becomes the Dark Raider as revealed in . * On this world the Silver Surfer is killed, however on Earth-616, after Galactus was defeated he exiled the Surfer to Earth for a time as seen in . * The Inhuman Royal Family has been living with the circus in New Jersey since they went into self-exile after ousting the corrupt Genetic Council in . * Devlor is fully revealed and named . * This is not actually the Watcher, but Aron the Rogue Watcher in disguise, as revealed in . * Sue brings the group versions of the costumes the Fantastic Four wore almost consistently from - . * The panels where Sue, Johnny and Ben place their hands together is a homage to when the FF did the same thing when they first agreed to join together as a team of heroes. * Lyja explains that her former love Paibok implanted the Sha'Barri in her body. This was explained . After Lyja was seemingly left for dead in , Paibok implanted her with the Sha'Barri egg as an ultimate form of revenge. Lyja was to pretend that the egg was Johnny's child as a trap for the Fantastic Four. Although Lyja eventually betrayed Paibok in and later birthed in in , she kept the truth about the egg a secret until . * The burning apparition of Sue was last seen in . As revealed in the projected image of Susan Richards in this story is a holographic projection created by Nathaniel Richards which he uses to subtly manipulate the Fantastic Four into place for his much larger goals of defeating Hyperstorm. * The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * The members of the Fantastic Four seen dead here are at the end of the story are actually the Earth-944 versions. As explained , the "Watcher" swapped the Earth-616 FF with their Earth-944 counterparts who were already dead, and swapped them back after the 616-FF failed to stop Galactus. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}